el hermano de hipo y la prima de astrid
by miguel leal
Summary: esta es la historia de 1 año despues de lo del muerte roja es cuando regresa enrique el avil avadejo o nigean (neijan)el avil avadejo y la prima de astrid que regresa una semana antes de nigean
1. Chapter 1la llegada de anabela hofferson

**hola amigos este es mi primera hoistoria y espero que les guste tengo que bolverla a escribir porque no me cargo la pagia hici que no sera igual a lo que escribi y se ra mas corto**

* * *

**chapter 1 la llegada de anabela hofferson**

abia pasado 1 año desde lo del muerte roja y abia rumore de que la prima de astrid anbela hofferson en eso hipo se despierta

hipo: chimuelo despierta

chimuelo:geuagueaguar guabdyefserbg sv f vg vbrgh tbvjh(trducion en espanis) 4 minutos mas

hipo: chimuelo despierta o si no me como tu comida

chimuelo:guaebfbhbfhdhbguaguegragreuguegan(trducio n en español) no

se le banta -papa ya desperte tengo anbre y chimuelo tambie (dice hipo)

estoico: ya esta listo bengan a buscar su comida

mientras tanto en la casa de astridç

astrid se lebanta y se estira , luego ba a la cosina y be a su mama bailando mientras cosina

astrid: que pasa mama. a no me digas papa asalto otra vez a bocon jejeje

mama de astrid: si pero tambien me dijo que anabela ba a benir

astrid:queeeeeeeeeeee (sorperindida) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

papa de astrid:que pasa estan selbrando que traje todo el oro de bocon o que anabela viene

astrid: anbas- entonses me uno a la celebracion

patan en la calle con los gemelos

patan: que anabela viene

brutacio: si es lo que escuchamos

brutilda: si talvez seamos tontos pero somo astutos

patan agarra una pidra y dise

patan: chicos ballan por la piedra ( se las lanza)ja y que astutos

patapezse acerca a patan

patapez: sabias que ana

patan: lose lose ya callate

en la casa de astrid

tuntun tocan la puerta

mama de astrid: astrid abre

astrid ba a la puerta y ve a bocon

astrid: (nerviosa) hoola bocon

bocon: hola astrid y tu papa y mama quiero preguntarles algo

papa de astrid: que pasa bocon

bocon: ustedes saben algo de mi oro vi te bi ati hofferson en la casa de media noche

**ahora al papa de astrid le dire señor hofferson ok**

señor hofferson: a si

bocon: y uste me dice (brabo) (depues tranquilo)quien me robo el oro que nose quien es

señor hofferson: nose nada mas entre a la casa porque escuche un rueido

bocon: a ok ya me voy

cierra la puerta señor y señora hofferson: jajajajajajajajaaj que bobo

astrid: mama papa voy a que hipo

señor hofferson:ok que te balla bien con tu novio

astrid: (sonrroja) que no es mi novio - a si como quiera (dijo señor hofferson)

se ba con tormentula y yega a la casa de hipo

astrid: toca la puerta

hipo abre - hola astrid (deice hipo)

astrid:hola hipo puedo asar - si pasa novi perdon amiga ( sonroja al maximo) (dice hipo)

astrid: si (sonrrojada)

pasan y suben al cuarto

astrid:adivina que -que (dice hipo)

astrid:anavela viene - que regreso de dragacli y que vieno con el acta de paz - que bien(dice hipo)

suna un barco yegando a berk

ASTRID: DEBE SER ELLA

hipo: que bien bamos

salen corriendo y hipo se tropiesa

astrid: apurate - adelantate (dece hipo)

hipo: que sera. (saca las cosas y dicen propiedad de enrique o nigean)

* * *

**y con esto con esto termina el capitula 1 se preguntaran que paso quien es nigean (neijan) y en el chapter 2 lo sabran y e el chapther 3 lo conoseran**


	2. Chapter 2 enrique macnus avadejo II

**hola amigos este capitulo sera rápido porque me voy a trotar pero adelante el segundo episodio porque** **me inspire y así este capitulo se trata sobre la vid de enrique o nigean (neijan)**

**una cosa en una parte después de que vuelve nigean aparearse varios añps después y hay pondré esenas M PARA ADOLESCENTES Y ADOLECENTES**

* * *

**enrique macnus avadejo II**

**el mismo jueves 3 del otoño hace 9 años**

enrique se despertó con algo de flojera

hipo: vamos enri levántate que hoy tenemos mucho que hacer con papa

enrique: por thor yo soy el que hace el trabajo pesado

hipo: pero si eres igual de de vil que yo - y que el que hace el trabajo soy yo por ser el hermano mayor(dice enrique)

hipo: papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (grita) - ya esta bien despierto despierto (dice nigean perdón enrique)

enrique se levanta algo bravo 3 horas después hipo enrique estoico tienen que ir de pezca , cuando ya estaban

pescando en el muelle en una canoa. cuando de pronto enrique ve una cosa que párese un trol

enrique:miren un trol - que de que hablas los trol no existen (dice hipo)

enrique: si y lo dice el caza trol - (estoico y enrique se ríen :jajajajajjajajjajajajaja)

hipo: si bueno quieres un golpe en la cabeza - si y tu quieres perder la cara a, a, a (dice enrique)

estoico: ya no peleen eso me harta no pueden ser buenos hermanos alguna vaz - no (dicen hipo y enrique)

enrique: mejor me voy de aquí - si mejor vete (dice hipo)

luego enrique se baja de la canoa y sale nadando al muelle. cuando llega al muella se sube y se seca, se va y a mitad de camino a su casa se se tropezosa con pata

patán: (gritando) que acaso me tropezaste a ahora te voy a mataarrrrrrr (bravisimo)

enrique: no te tengo miedo como todos los niños de berk en especial hipo así que peleare y así sea que muera en el intento (se pone en posición de pelear)

patán lo garra y lo sube con una mano para darle un golpe en el pecho pero enri le da una pata con los pies para que lo suelte

patán: jajajajajaja eso es todo lo que puedes hacer

enrique sonríe y le pega en los dos ojos con sus dedos y patán lo tira. cuando patán abre los ojos le dice que estas en una tumba, mientras patán golpeaba a enrique un viejo lo miraba

viejo desconocido: ese niño enrique tiene la actitud y la astucia para ser un nigean (neijan)uno de los 10 nigean

**ya que los nigean no casi no existen: los nigean o como se pronuncia neijan son ninja que protejen el mundo de de asgad y midgar es decir los neijan sos protectores de los males de asgard que van a midgar o que vengan y su enemigo mas grande de todos son los darkgean (dakjan) sus opuestos ya que los dakgean son millones y los nigena son 10 **

el viejo va corriendo al enrique y golpea a patán con su dedo y lo tiro bien lejos

enrique: guau quien eres (lo ve a la cara) ¡eres el primer nigean !

nigean 1:¿ como lo sabes? - soy uno de los pocos que encontró el libro de los protectores de midgar (dijo enrique)

**ahora el viejo desconosido lo llamre el nigean 1**

nigean 1: bueno no vine a protegerte vine a enseñarte a ser un ¡nigean!

enrique:¡queeeeeee! guau eso es genial cuando espesamos

nigean 1: ya , y ahora te explicare los poderes y avlidades nigean pero tengo asi que vete a dormir

enrique: esta bien mañana a que hora - antes de que despierten tu padre y hipo (dice nigean 1)

enrique: como a las 6 mañana es el único día que no tenemos trabajo que bocon y no tenemos que ir de pesca

enrique se va y se llega a su casa sin que se den cuenta y entra a su cuarto - viernes 4/ 6:00 am, nigean sale corriendo de la casa sin que se den cuenta y llega al lugar donde se encontro con patán y ve al viejo meditando

enrique: eh ya llegue - si ya lo se (se levanto y le dice) bienvenido al primer día de 2 meses de entrenamiento hoy te explicare las avilidades nigean o neijan muy bien ven

despues de un rato van a un lugar con un lago (el lugar donde donde hipo y chimuelo se encontraron)

nigean: este es el lugar mas calmado de berk casi nadie viene aquí asi que yo cultivo a regi darcgon - una llerva para dragones cierto (dice enrique)

negean 1: como - dice dragón en el nombre (dice enrique) se dice darcgon y si relaja a los dragones, muy bien déjame explicarte (dice el nigean)

enrique: que - los poderes y habilidades nigean (dice el nigean)

nigean 1: comen semos

1. el nigean puede ir a ultra velocidad, es decir alentar el tiempo y pareser que eres invisible y desapareser es aconsejable usar una bomba de humo para desaparece

2. el nigean puede manipular el aire, el hielo, el fuego, y la tierra

3. el nigean es básicamente como un ninja

nigean puede hacer corto echisos y ver el futuro como: el echiso de llegada hace que las cosas lleguen a la persona el dia el mes o lo que sea, inotisar, hablar con animales y dragones, ver el futuro a corta distacia o si no a larga distancia no podrs usar la vicion del futuro por 3 años

5. nunca decir nada de los viajes y de los neijan solo podrias decir ue eres un nigean mas no decir como

y eso es todo.

enrique: guau que largo y fantastico

nigean 1: si y comensamos

1 mes despues.

dragones atacando la isla y explotandola con fuego

enrique: maestro devo pelear con ellos o si no papa y hipo moriran

nigean: no deves pelear no es (no termina de ablar porque ve a enrique que va a pelea

enrique: bueno espero que el entrenamiento se util solo aprendi ataque de hielo y ultra valozidad ,ataque de fuego y mas omenos aviliddes ninja

ataca al nadde que se acerca a hipo y lo proteje agarra un machete y swe lo tira pero el nadder lo esquiva y lanza su púas venenosas. pero enrique lo esquiva cuando ve aparese ua espada que travieza al nadder

nigean 1: te falta mucho por aprender vamos - si esta bien (dice enrique)

1 mes depues

nigean 1: ya estas listo as pasado todas tus pruebas y desafíos ya estas listo para ser un nigean me despido

enrique: de que ablas - mira cada maestro nigean anciano de 400 años que entrena a un joven debe morir y que estoy entre la vida y la muerte ( dice el nigean)

enrique: (con algunas lagrimas) porque no te mueras eres la única persono que se me quiere

nigean: si pero también esta tu papa y tu hermano aunque no lo quieres el te admira asi que cuidalo porfavo yo no cuide a mi hermano y eso me llevo a la zoledad. y otra cosa a los a los 13 años deves hacer un recorrido por el mundo e 3 años haci que regresaras mas menos cuando tu hermano tenga 15

**ahora**** a enrique lo llamare neijan que es nigean**

**neijan:**pero que - muy tarde y se hace polvo

4 años mas tarde de 7 años a 11 años

**a enrique lo apodaron neijan el avil abadejo** **y yo de dire neijan**

neijan iba recorriendo la isla y va por el bosque cuando escucha un sonido

neijan: que sera (va caminando y ve algo negro que salta a el

un furia nocturna salta arriva de neijan

neijan: chimuelo bájate que me aplasta

cuando se baja viene una furia nocturna hembra

neijan: aliss como escondieron de los vikingo o pero le isieron algo a hipo

chimuelo:gebsdhchhdggbdhcvxhd(traducido al español) no

alis: guar(traducion)que te paso claro que no nunca ni lo coosemos le vamos hacer algo a no tendria sentido

neijan: si tienes rason (pensando:nojoda se me olvido que aun no a pasado lo de hipo y chimuelo falta todavía. eso me pasa por ver el futuro ahora tengo que esperar 3 años)

alis:guedvjyrhy jy h: ven

nigean: esta bien que es que que me va a mostrar

chimuelo: adfgghjjunklñpoiuytrewqzxcvbnm: es un huevo de seadragonus giganticus maximus

neijan: que como es que rallos, vamos

se abre el huevo

neijan: que rayos es un bebe de tu tamaños chimuelo, ven eh durga porque es impenetrable

pasaron días y semanas y durga era muy grande y tenia que llevarsela a una isla. partieron en la mañana y llegaron a una isla llena de dragones y hay la dejaron, cada dia neijan venia a verla crecer cuando neija cumplio 13 años estaba en su casa

hipo: que haces neijan - mi diario y mis notas de dragones, hipo se que mañana cumplimos años tu cumples 13 y yo 14 y cuando sea el momento te vas a tropezar con la caja y la vas a abrir y leeras todo. no la podras abrir asta que sea el momento no importa cuanto intentes (dice neijan)

en el dia del cumple fue divertido fureon todos sus amigo y celebraron mucho el dia siguiente neijan fue a visitar a durga (el muerte roja) y cundo llego durga traiciona a neijan atacando y con su cola le da a chimuelo y lanzndolo. antes de que durga atacara a neijan neijan iso el echizo de llegada

neijan:(con una esfea de energia verde) porfavor thor envia a chimuelo con hipo cuando cumpla los 14 años que logre las pases con ellos y que hipo mate a durg digo muerte roja (con una lagrima). y en el momento presiso las mi diario le llague a hipo(haciendo que la esfeera sea gigantey todo se cumplira)

depues nijean fue a la isla y les dijo a todos que era hora de que partiera por todo midgar y les explico las rasones del viaje y todo eso pero omitio sus entrenamiento a alis y chimuelo y a durga

* * *

**y haci amigos termina el capitulo 2 de el hermano de hipo y la prima de astrid perdon por los errores orrtografico pero como en el chapte 8 comienza las esenas clase M **

**pd:astrid y hipo seran novios mas adelante igual enrique o neijan y anavela**


End file.
